Ishi Haseo
This is the character featured in Sword Art Online: Blade Master. For the original character from Clashing Blades, see Ishi. Ishi Haseo is a player of Sword Art Online, and is the main character of Sword Art Online: Blade Master. Appearance Ishi wears a black long sleeved and hooded undershirt with black pants and black knee high boots with metal plating. He wears a white two tailed medium length short-sleeved overcoat with black trim and gray fur around the collar, as well as a belt attached to the back around the waist above the tails which Ishi buckles up. He wears two black belts crossed on his back and slung under his shoulders, which houses the sheath of Arondight on his back, diagonally up to his left shoulder, and Avalon on his left forearm, which complements the light silver armored spaulder he wears on his left shoulder. After Misaki's death, he has tied the green hair ribbon he had gifted her to his sword. After his final duel with Yamato, Ishi has his left arm's armor removed entirely, as it was broken during the battle, and as a result Ishi has discarded Avalon as well. His right sleeve has also been torn off at the forearm, and his coat in general has become tattered and cut in several places. He now wears the coat with all straps undone, resulting in it flowing less restricted, and his back scabbard for Arondight is removed after the blade was shattered in the fight. He carries Kura-Okami on his left side, strapped to his waist. He bears multiple scars on his right arm, in addition two the two scars on his face, which is why he tends to keep the arm covered by his sleeve Later in life, at age 40, his hair has grown out more, being fuller and curved around in a somewhat messy manner. He wears an unorthodox outfit while mentoring at his dojo, consisting of simple black slacks and a white button-up shirt that he refuses to tuck in with a black short-sleeved haori over it, tied to him at the waist. When out in town, he commonly wears the same black slacks and dress shirt, but dons another button-up shirt as a jacket over it. At home he'll usually wear plain jeans and a t-shirt or polo of any color or pattern he randomly decides on. Background Ishi's mother died during childbirth, and his father drank himself to death when he was 5. After that, he was taken in by his grandparents, who cared for him until they died when Ishi was 13 and 14. After that, Ishi inherited his grandparent's house and is now living off the money his wealthy aunt and uncle send him monthly. It was with this money that he was able to acquire a NerveGear. Ishi's childhood was mostly spent in deep and suicidal depression, with emotional and physical abuse from his peers. This is how he gained the scars on his right arm, as well as on his face, after he was cut multiple times by a sword one of his bullies possessed in a kenjutsu class he used to take. After the incident, Ishi began teaching himself in his own way of handling a blade, quickly developing his own personal style. In a short amount of time, he gained skill enough to directly confront the same bully with a blade of his own, managing to deliver a swift and powerful slash to the face and stomach, causing the bully to lose an eye as well as nearly be disemboweled. Ishi was able to claim self-defense with the incident. This incident was the catalyst that gave Ishi his insatiable bloodlust, which is the reason why he has repressed the memory. The years of childhood trauma has lead Ishi to have a natural distrust of people, and he has just a few friends, and almost no close friends because of this. Sword Art Online Incident Ishi was a prominent player during the two years of the Sword Art Online Incident, becoming renown for his skill and ability with the blade. Initially he had become infamous due to his player kills. Though he had secured several player kills earlier, what brought Ishi true infamy was during an encounter with a group of player killers, in which he mercilessly killed 7 even while outnumbered 12 to 1. The rest of the group escaped, but word then quickly spread of Ishi's brutal and merciless nature, the title of Blade Master eventually being established among players. Due to this, he would isolate himself from others, training alone most of the time, hardly caring for the situation he was in as a whole. His only real connection to others was in his childhood friend, Misaki Akimi, and her allies in Pendragon Court, though Ishi would never become an official member of the guild, despite cooperating with them on many occasions. Ishi would be tasked along with Misaki in investigating several strange anomalies appearing randomly around multiple floors of Aincrad, which would be deduced to be a glitch in the game known as Skeith. It was shortly after Ishi's first contact with artifacts left behind by Skeith that Ishi met Hao, with him providing Pendragon Court, and especially Ishi, with information regarding the whereabouts of Skeith, as well as the existence of Corbenik, which he claimed held the same potential as Skeith, and would need to be contained in order to secure Aincrad's safety. He and Ishi would form a tentative alliance to reach the same goal. Ishi would eventually come into contact with Skeith and was shown to be compatible with it, with Ishi being able to contain the glitch within himself. Though over time, Skeith's influence would exacerbate his dark nature, and he would slowly lose control of himself more and more, despite Misaki's best efforts to keep him stable. Ishi meets Asuka Shizuka during a dangerous mission she had decided to undertake on her own, being coerced by his friend and housemate Adeline to chase after her in order to make sure she didn't get herself hurt or worse, Ishi reluctantly agreeing to do so. He would save her from two player killers, but would then immediately turn around and ridicule her over her foolishness in undertaking such a dangerous mission alone, pointing out her sloppy bladework and unrefined skills. Asuka would take the verbal abuse in stride, however, insiting that she and Ishi start to work together. It would take a great amount of insistence on Asuka's part in order for Ishi to accept her as just an acquaintance, though in time the two would become allies and friends. After Misaki's death, however, the only stabilizing force in his life was removed, and he became close to being completely overtaken by Skeith and becoming another Skeith Avatar. It was only with the help of Yamato, who still possessed Corbenik, that Skeith was contained and Ishi returned to normal, though burdened greatly by the loss of life left in his wake. Asuka would be the one to intervene during a suicide attempt, pledging to Ishi that she wouldn't leave him. Asuka would slowly thereafter become Ishi's new stabilizing force. It would eventually come to light that Hao had orchestrated Misaki's death in order to draw Skeith out of Ishi so that he could claim it for himself, succeeding in drawing power from it. Met with a new threat, Ishi swore to kill Hao in revenge for Misaki. It is at this point that Yamato began to train Ishi in the art of Kyosho Style kenjutsu, hoping to temper his inner demons as well as to suppress Skeith within him, so that Ishi would be able to utilize both as powerful weapons against Hao and his amassing forces. With this process, Ishi would learn to become his own stabilizing force, becoming much calmer and more collected, using his dark nature as righteous tools in the coming fight. Ishi would also come to learn of Yamato's own past, as well as his dark nature, the two coming to a deep mutual understanding of each other. He would also become close friends with Yamato's own childhood friend, Sakura Katsuragi. His final test with Yamato would be to face him in one final duel to the death. A battle of wills to determine if Ishi would be truly ready to accept himself and go on to defeat Hao. He would battle Yamato one more time, clashing blades with him throughout a long and strenuous duel that pushed the two past their limits, the two utilizing Skeith and Corbenik as well as their own dark natures in order to battle each other. In the end, Ishi would narrowly defeat Yamato, with the latter in his final moments thanking Ishi for allowing him to finally reveal his true self for the very first time and hold absolutely nothing back, and that he was finally at peace with himself, passing away shortly after. Ishi would take Yamato's katana as his own to challenge Hao, not as the Blade Master, but as the Second Wandering Swordsman. Ishi would confront Hao with both Skeith and Corbenik in his possession, and would fight against Hao in a final climactic battle. Ishi would defeat Hao after a long and grueling battle, after which he destroyed both Skeith and Corbenik by combining them, resulting in them canceling each other out and disappearing. With his journey finally over, Ishi spent his remaining time in SAO with Asuka and Adeline. Tired of fighting after such a long time, he only keeps his blade on him to protect those closest to him, and as a memento from Yamato He and Asuka would soon after meet in real life and marry each other, some time after having a son together. Ishi would name his son after the man who changed his life forever. Ishi would later open a dojo to carry on Kyosho Style kenjutsu, with he and Sakura Katsuragi being the only remaining true practitioners of the form, and Ishi being the only master. Despite being carried on through a different bloodline, Ishi would continue to use the Kyosho name for his dojo. Legacy Ishi's effects on the game of Sword Art Online were profound, for better and for worse. He was seen as both a hero and villain by players of the game. On one hand, he was seen as a ruthless killer as the Blade Master, a title he would never fully be rid of, as by the end of the game he had become the most prolific player killer in Aincrad, even if not all of his kills were unjustified. Unfortunately, this would be his more lasting legacy in the game. However, on the other hand it is no hyperbole to say that Ishi is responsible for saving the entire game from certain destruction. Though his actions to this end went mostly unnoticed by the player populace, some word of his exploits did circulate among select groups of players originating from those who had witnessed his actions firsthand, mainly by members of Pendragon Court and their affiliates, as well as other players who had fought alongside him against Hao's army. This rendition of Ishi sees him as more of a heroic figure to those who witnessed him, and those who managed to stay with Ishi until the very end see him as transcending his dark nature and becoming a protector of those he held dear. The Second Wandering Swordsman is how those who saw this side of Ishi referred to him. Ishi's legacy in Sword Art Online is one of duality and contradiction, and even to present day stories of his journey through the game still circulate through the internet by forums and blogs and videos and articles, though very few people with firsthand knowledge are able to corroborate any of the stories told, and after a certain point most of the stories had since passed into mere rumor and speculation, not as largely discussed anymore as more notable players whose exploits were better documented, especially due to the true nature of Skeith and Corbenik never being revealed. However, it is without question that Ishi had become one of a handful of legendary players, even if the full truth of his story would never be revealed. Ishi himself was perfectly content with this obscurity, and felt it unnecessary to bring up such a difficult and trying past in such a way. He instead prefers to use his past for reflection on how far he'd come, taking the lessons he had learned to better himself and others around him. Personality Ishi is extremely quiet and reserved, and tends to stick to himself on all things. He prefers to be alone in most situations, seeing other people as useless, and has gone so far as to say he hates other people. He rarely lets anyone get close to him as he tends to expect the worst in people, although he is normally not outright malicious to others. Despite this, the years of emotional and physical abuse have indeed made Ishi a kind and caring person at heart to those who manage to get past his cold exterior. To this end, he can be very loyal, compassionate, and empathetic, despite what first impressions may tell, and despite his underlying nature. Ishi's darker nature is that which gained him such infamy in Sword Art Online as a deadly player killer. He enjoys fighting just for the sake of it, and even enjoys killing to an extent, thrilled by the feeling of being able to dominate others. His earlier player kills as well as his traumatic past have given him a deep rooted bloodlust that is kept in check by his lover, Misaki, although he is still prone to outbursts of violence in certain situations. He is often left confused and uncertain about some situations because of this duality between his dislike of people and his knowledge of humanity's ability to be cruel to one another, and his sense of empathy and compassion telling him that people are worth more, exacerbated by the fact that he sees both of these aspects within himself. He is unsure of which side to believe. Ishi's mental duality is sometimes problematic, and though for the most part he keeps himself under control, there are certain times when he can become irrational or impulsive, even confused and hesitant, being highly succeptible to his emotions. Misaki is the one who keeps this in check, able to moderate his mood and his conflicted beliefs and feelings. After the SAO Incident, Ishi has become even more wise in his age, taking his time to look deep inward over the years and completely process his experiences and changes in Sword Art Online, coming to a deep understanding of himself and the world. Ishi, would find his true purpose as a grand master of the Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts, and would impart upon others his wisdom, not just for kenjutsu, but for worldly knowledge and self-actualization, utilizing the art of the blade to show others the path he himself undertook in order to become much more than he ever thought he could be. Ishi's dark nature would continue to live on within him, but would never again control his life as it once had. Relationships Misaki Akimi - Misaki was Ishi's only childhood friend, and is also his closest friend, helping him through his depression during childhood. It is due to their close bond through the years that they formed a romantic relationship, and ended up sleeping with each other not long before SAO. Ishi cares for Misaki deeply, and has even thought about proposing to her in a few years. Misaki is a stabilizing force in his life, constantly at his side and keeping his more violent side in check. Yamato Ovan - From their first encounter, Yamato and Ishi shared a strong rivalry. The two are master swordsmen, and they test each other's skills often. The two, however, share a fateful bond. They are truly opposite sides of the same coin, resembling each other, but in the end never facing the same direction. Yamato sees Ishi's potential to either break through his past and become what he couldn't, or fall in the same way he had. Yamato works to make sure the latter does not happen, and he would succeed at the cost of his own life by Ishi's blade. Asuka Shizuka - Ishi's second lover and eventual wife. The two met during the SAO incident when Ishi overheard her speaking of a dangerous mission she was going to undertake alone. Understanding how foolish it would be to go alone, though having to be coerced to do so by Adeline, Ishi reluctantly tailed her, coming to her rescue during an encounter with several dangerous enemies. He would chastize her harshly for being so reckless, pointing out her lack of skill with a blade and making a note to her that she wouldn't be long for this world if she continued being as foolish and underprepared as she was then. Instead of being entirely discouraged, Asuka instead tried to befriend Ishi and learn more about him, sensing his good heart but also the pain he was suffering. After Misaki's death, Asuka would be there for Ishi, the two eventually becoming romantically involved shortly before SAO's end. Ishi would propose to Asuka not long after meeting her in real life after the SAO incident. The two would have a son two years later, Yamato Haseo. Hao - Ishi originally worked with Hao as the representative of Pendragon Court, as Hao had claimed he had valuable information on Corbenik, explaining to Ishi that it was the equal of Skeith, and was extremely dangerous. In truth, Hao didn't know where Corbenik was, but worked secretly to slowly bring out Skeith within Ishi. He was indirectly responsible for Misaki's death, thereby bringing Skeith's full power out of Ishi, managing to claim some of it for himself. Hao expected Ishi to be killed by Skeith in the process, but he was unaware of Yamato Ovan's true relationship with Ishi, resulting in him stepping in to contain Skeith. Ishi would survive the ordeal and work to hunt down and kill Hao for his betrayal. The two end up as bitter enemies, and Ishi would come to have conflicting ideals to Hao's. Abilities Ishi is a naturally skilled swordsman, utilizing his single-handed blade, Arondight, and his clawed gauntlet, Avalon, to an extreme level of ability. He is near undefeatable in close quarters, as his special self-taught fighting style is both deadly and unpredictable, with varying techniques that Ishi can switch between mid-combat to keep an enemy on their toes. His unique skill, Zero Shift, allows him to achieve ultimate speed and agility in combat, allowing him to evade and close distance near instantaneously in a single step. Ishi possesses no other combat skills, refusing to learn any others and prefering to use his own self-taught techniques unassisted. Ishi employs an unorthodox reverse grip with Arondight, providing extremely quick and rapid strikes to bring his enemies down. Though he commonly switches back and forth between frontward and reverse grip with his blade mid-combat, he mainly favors a reverse grip in combat. He also incorporates an unusual position of his sword on his back, being diagonally up to his left shoulder instead of his right, requiring him to reach his arm across his body in order to grab his sword, but also allowing for an immediate powerful first strike while unsheathing the blade. Ishi is well known for his frightening tendency to immediately appear in an enemy's blind spot, being able to maneuver his way into any guard from any angle and strike even from awkward positions with pinpoint precision. He eventually adopts Kura-Okami as his primary weapon after Arondight was destroyed in his final fight with Yamato. He continues to employ a reverse grip with the blade, though he also makes use of quickdraws and precision strikes as Yamato had before him. It is a this point that he becomes a true master of the blade. Ishi is the only player of the game compatible with both Skeith and Corbenik, coming to utilize both together in his final battle with Hao. Capable of utilizing both to their fullest, Ishi essentially becomes the most capable and powerful player in the entirety of Sword Art Online by far, even just for a small time. Trivia *Though spiteful towards a lot of things, his mood lightens significantly when around cats. Category:Character Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Alpha Tester Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Male Category:Unique Skill User Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Protagonist Category:PK Killer